


Off day

by NoSignal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Inflation, Creampie, Dom Shiro (Voltron), I like Keiths nippies, I like kinky stuff, K implied come inflation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Shiro is old enough to be yalls uncle, There is an age gap, he puts Keith in his place, ofc he does, that aint to much is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSignal/pseuds/NoSignal
Summary: Basically just sheith fucking hard because i am bored.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Off day

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my first fic, that i've decided to post because im feelin kinda bold today
> 
> eNjoY

Their lips smashed into others so hard and quickly causing the two men to stumble over. Keith was the first to pull away, leaving a trail of saliva. Before Shiro could kiss him again, Keith pushed him onto the bed. He crawls on top of Shiro, pinning his arms above his head.

Keith grinded his ass on Shiro's crotch as he went back to kissing him. Shiro struggled to move his arms, as Keith's grinding began moving faster and faster. Causing the man above him to moan. Shiro whined, trying to get Keith's attention. That he wants to touch him. Feel him. Keith suddenly stops moving for a quick second. His eyes meet up with Shiro's. "No." He whispers. 

From the noise of his heavy breathing, the bed creaking, and the bed sheets crumpling together. It was almost hard to miss what Keith said. But yet, Shiro heard him loud and clear. Keith continued his grinding, now smiling at Shiro. 

'That little brat.' Shiro thought to himself. Since he wanted to play that way. Shiro moved his leg, sliding between Keith's thighs. Stopping Keith from his movements. "Mm, put your leg down." Keith grumbled. 

Shiro began moving his knee rapidly at his groin. Keith then let out a strangled moan. His grip on Shiro's arms began to weaken. As his sensitive areas were being played with, Keith could hardly focus on keeping Shiro's arms at bay. "You really don't like this?"

Shiro asked, smiling devilishly. When Keith didn't answer him, Shiro pouted. "I know you like it rough."

Keith finally made eye contact with Shiro, before his eyes quickly flickered down again. As if he was answering him. "Then let me take care of you." Shiro was able to move his arms again. And so he leans up, hoisting Keith into his lap. Keith took a moment to breathe. His face flashed, his palms sweaty. He looked at Shiro with the most innocent face ever. And nodded. 

Shiro was going to destroy him. 

He pushes Keith down, causing him to gasp from the sudden movement. Shiro kissed all the way drown from Keith's neck to his navel. Shiro pretty much ripped Keith's shirt right off of him. Eager to taste his body, nipples, and so much more. 

Shiro gripped one of Keith's breast into one hand and sucked at his nipple. Keith gripped at Shiro's hair, trying to pry him off. 

Keith nipples...A sensitive part of him.

In response. Shiro licked a long stripe of saliva across his nipple. The going back to flick it around with his tongue. Keith made a more whining noise than a moan, as Shiro continued testing his boundaries. Shiro then went to his right nipple and sucked on it. 

"Sh-Shiroo." Keith finally spoke out, drawing out the 'O' in Shiro's name. 

"What?" Shiro answered, not stopping the sucking and licking at his nipple. 

Keith swallowed hard, his eyes began watering. "No-no more..." 

"Baby we just got started."

Shiro bit at Keith's nipple. A whimpering scream came out of Keith. Which only encouraged Shiro to bite at him more. As Shiro was sucking and nipping. A hand of his trailed down to Keith's full grown erection. Shiro palmed, rubbing at it until he slipped his hand inside below Keith's underwear. 

Keith's back arched, and twisted, and turned as Shiro fisted his cock. It seemed like Keith had had enough when he roughly gripped at Shiro's hair. Ripping him away from Keith's nipples. "Owie." Shiro frowned, using his other hand to rub his head.

"Enough.." Keith growled. "Fuck me now, or I'm leaving." 

Shiro's brows raised. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning." 

"Okay..." Shiro smirked. "But you'll be begging for me to stop." Keith made a face. A facial expression that clearly said. 'Whatever.' And. 'God I hope so.' All at the same time. Shiro quickly yanked the pants off of Keith. Next his underwear. Keith's erection hit his well built stomach. His cock looked red, and angry. Ready to cum.

Shiro didn't bother taking his clothes off. He wasn't going to let Keith spend the night at his place, anyways. He only unbuckled his pants, and pulled his cock out. Keith never got tired of seeing how huge it was. Shiro chuckled softly as he saw how Keith's eyes gravitated towards his cock. "Eyes up here pretty." Shiro mocked.

Shiro then gripped under Keith's knees and pulled his legs back until Keith's feet met his head. Shiro always loved how flexible Keith was. Made sex a lot more interesting.

Shiro prodded his cock against Keith's pink and tiny hole. Shiro spat on Keith's hole, using his cock to get it inside him, and rub it around. Shiro didn't give Keith a warning, before he slammed the tip of his cock inside Keith.

Keith's eyes widened from the sudden movement, and he lets out a gasp. Shiro's cock sunk right inside Keith. Pretty much exactly where it's suppose to be. 

Shiro also loved watching Keith's hole try and take him all. His soon to be ruined rim, stretching around Shiro's massive cock. The sight of it, was extremely overwhelming. When Shiro finally bottomed out he took a moment to observe the bump in Keith's belly. He placed a hand on Keith's abdomen, and began fucking Keith. 

Shiro didn't bother taking his time. Starting off slow, occasionally speeding up. Or even coddling Keith is his arms as he played with his prostate. (Even though he's done that before) If Shiro was going to put Keith in his place, he's going to give Keith a taste of his own medicine.

Keith on the other hand didn't have time to register the brutal, fast paced, fucking Shiro was giving him. His eyes widened, mouth gaping wide open. His moans quickly became louder, nastier, and wetter by the second. Keith legs quickly became out of control. His legs twitched and squirmed, moving back down onto the bed. Almost hitting Shiro, or him. 

Shiro roughly pushed Keith's legs back up beside Keith's head. "Hold em." Shiro growled. Keith couldn't even understand what he meant, as his brain was being fucked out. "Hold them!" Shiro yelled a little louder. When Keith still didn't respond Shiro grabbed his arms and hooked them underneath Keith's legs. "Now stay like that." 

Keith whined and mewled, breathing heavily as if he was in pain. His moans began to sound more and more like sobs. Pleasurable sobs. The his toes curled, and his moans began to get higher and higher. This let Shiro know he was about to cum. And when he did, it was a sight. 

His eyes rolled back, letting out a strangled moan. Keith twitched as white hot sprayed from his cock. "That didn't take long did it?" Keith could only whine in response. 

Shiro doesn't let Keith relax a bit before picking the pace up again. He grabs Keith roughly by the hair, flipping him around on to his stomach. Shoving Keith's face into the bed. Keith's arms laid lax besides him, ass sticking up. 

Shiro could get a better view of how thick and fat Keith's ass was. He gripped it, continuing fucking Keith at a punishing pace. Keith bit at the bed sheets, stifling his moaning. Shiro gripped his hair roughly pulling his head up. Keith screamed, but he was cut off as Shiro spat in his face. Then kissing him, Keith's spine is pretty much ruined. As he's being bent in a uncomfortable position.

Later it seems like Keith must've passed out at some point and time from the over stimulation. To which, he would wake up again in a different position, with a being rammed either in his throat or his ass. 

The last position Keith's finds himself in a reverse cowgirl position. Shiro's arms hooked under his legs once again. Keith leans his head back against Shiro. Random ribbons of cum cover his mouth, unsure of how it got there. 

But Shiro continues to pound his ass, as if it's the last day he ever gets to. Shiro's cock pistoned in and out of him and Keith never got once tired of the feeling. He enjoyed being manhandled. But he also enjoyed being filled up. 

And yet his wish finally came true. Shiro gasped and groaned as he'd be cumming inside of Keith the most he ever has. Keith however only had empty orgasms left to give. Shiro thrusted roughly a couple times before his movements came to a stop. Keith's well built belly, was now slowly expanding. However his vision became blurry yet again and he slumped against Shiro. 

***

Keith woke up and found himself back at his place. With a fresh pair of clothes on. He felt sore from yesterday still, and when he moved his ass ached. "Dammit." He says cursing under his breath.

Keith finally gained the strength to go use the washroom. He waddled and limped, in attempts on trying to make it to the washroom. But he felt something strange that stopped him in his tracks. 

Keith slipped off his loose fitted pajama pants and found a butt plug in him. As well as a belly full of cum. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls give writing tips to save a life (Im too lazy to fix gramar mistAkes)


End file.
